The present invention relates to a method and device for introducing fluid material into a climate control system, in particular an air conditioning system.
Leak detection additives can be used to detect leaks in fluid systems, such as climate control systems, hydraulic systems, engine oil systems, automatic transmission systems, fuel systems, brake systems, or radiator coolant systems. Climate control systems include heating, cooling, ventilating, and air conditioning systems. Some leak detection additives are emissive substances such as, for example, fluorescent or phosphorescent dyes. Suitable leak detection additives used in climate control systems include naphthalimide dyes, perylene dyes, thioxanthane dyes, coumarin dyes, or fluorescein dyes. Leaks can be detected by observing light emission from the dye at leak sites by exciting the dye with a light source having suitable wavelength or intensity. In general, the dyes fluoresce brightly when excited by light in the 190 to 700 nanometer wavelength range.
A variety of systems have been developed to introduce leak detection dyes into air conditioning systems. For example, previous injector designs include flow-chamber systems and syringe-type systems for introducing liquid dyes into the system. A flow-chamber system generally has a reservoir into which a leak detection dye solution is poured or a dye capsule is loaded and sealed. A carrier is then passed through the reservoir to transport the dye into the system. A syringe-type system generally has a chamber that is loaded by pouring the leak detection dye into the chamber or is preloaded by the manufacturer. The dye is then forced from the chamber into the closed system. Other injector systems include mist diffusers.
The invention features a method and device for introducing fluid material into a climate control system. The fluid material can include a lubricant or a leak detection additive. The device includes a housing having an exit orifice and a housing holder having a trigger. The housing can contain a large volume of fluid material relative to a controlled delivery volume of fluid material delivered from the device with a single motion of the trigger. The controlled delivery volume delivered to the system using the device is a relatively small portion of the large volume in a full housing. As a result, multiple doses of fluid material (e.g., up to 60 doses) can be delivered to systems using the same housing. Delivery of multiple doses of fluid material from the housing can result in more economical, faster and cleaner service than with smaller volume systems, because, for example, less time is used to change the housing. This can eliminate or reduce contact with the fluid material and contamination of the work environment with the fluid material. In addition, the exit orifice can be adapted to attach to many different fittings, adding to the flexibility of the system. The housing holder is compact and lightweight due to the absence of an external support structure to hold outer portions of the housing. Moreover, the size of the housing is not limited by the presence of an external support.
In one aspect, the invention features a fluid material delivery device. The device includes a housing having an exit orifice, a side wall, a movable plate within the housing in contact with the side wall, and a driver receiving end having a recessed region. The movable plate is externally accessible through the driver receiving end. The device also includes a housing holder having a handle, a trigger that moves relative to the handle, a housing receiver engaged with the driver receiving end, and a driver capable of moving the movable plate. The housing receiver includes a housing support substantially positioned within the recessed region and between the driver and the side wall. The driver includes a push rod attached to a pusher. The pusher is positioned within the driver receiving end and contacts the movable plate. The trigger is mechanically coupled to the driver such that the push rod moves the pusher and the movable plate when the trigger moves toward the handle. The device also includes a friction sleeve surrounding and slideably contacting the push rod within the housing holder and a stop that maintains the friction sleeve within the housing holder.
In another aspect, the invention features a housing holder of a fluid material delivery device. The housing holder has a handle, a trigger that moves relative to the handle, a housing receiver capable of engaging with a driver receiving end of a housing, and a driver capable of moving a movable plate of the housing. The housing receiver includes a housing support capable of being substantially positioned within a recessed region of the housing and between the driver and a side wall of the housing. The driver includes a push rod attached to a pusher. The pusher is capable of being positioned within the driver receiving end and capable of contacting the movable plate and the trigger being mechanically coupled to the driver such that the push rod moves the pusher when the trigger moves toward the handle. A friction sleeve surrounds and slideably contacts the push rod within the housing holder and a stop that maintains the friction sleeve within the housing holder.
The housing can include a locking tab. The housing receiver can include a locking lug. When the housing is engaged with the housing receiver, the locking tab is removably secured to the locking tab, for example, by twisting the housing into the housing receiver. The housing holder can include a compressible gasket between the driver receiving end and the housing receiver. The gasket can seal the housing to the housing holder. The exit orifice of the housing can be engageable with a high pressure side refrigerant port or a low pressure side refrigerant port. The exit orifice can include a one-way flow valve. The one-way flow valve can help prevent the system from pressurizing the housing due to internal system pressure. The housing can contain a lubricant or a leak detection additive, such as a naphthalimide dye.
The housing holder can include a handle and a trigger that moves relative to the handle. The driver can includes a push rod attached to a pusher. The pusher can be positioned within the driver receiving end, contacting the movable plate. The trigger is mechanically coupled to the driver such that the push rod moves the pusher and the movable plate when the trigger moves toward the handle. The trigger can be pivotally connected to the handle. In preferred embodiments, the housing holder can include a friction sleeve surrounding and slideably contacting the push rod within the housing holder. The housing holder can also include a stop that maintains the friction sleeve within the housing holder. The housing holder can contact the housing only at the driver receiving end.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of introducing a fluid material into a component of a climate control system. The method includes forcing the fluid material from the fluid material delivery device into the component. The fluid material exits the housing through the exit orifice. The method can include attaching the housing to the housing receiver by inserting the driver receiving end into the housing receiver and rotating the housing relative to the housing receiver to secure a locking tab of the housing with a locking lug of the housing receiver. In preferred embodiments, the method includes attaching the exit orifice of the housing to a high pressure side refrigerant port or a low pressure side refrigerant port of an assembled climate control system.
In another aspect, the invention features a leak detection kit including the housing, which can be loaded with a leak detection additive, a housing receiver, a hose assembly for attaching the housing to a climate control system, and a lamp, such as an ultraviolet lamp for detecting the leak detection additive. The kit can also include adapters for attaching the housing to a variety of systems and light filtering eye-wear that can help enhance detection of leaks. Examples of suitable lamps and eye-wear are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,959,306, 5,742,066 and 5,674,000. The kit can be housed in a case.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention.